


The Unread Letter

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans and Severus Snape were in love and dating at Hogwarts.  They're now graduated and communicate with secret letters.





	The Unread Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
**Dearest Severus,**   


            

            How are you?  I’ve missed you terribly, though it’s only been a few days since we graduated.  I hope that you’ve been thinking about me lately, I know that I’ve been thinking about you!  We should get out together sometime soon; I wouldn’t be able to stand another week or so without you.  

 

            Oh Severus, I have such exciting news; I was accepted into Auror training!  I start tomorrow at the crack of dawn; six thirty.  How pleasant, *yeah right*, since you know how well I do in the mornings.  Haha…you really do know!  Remember the first time we had sex (both our first times; remember how wonderful?) and I woke up at 1:00 PM?  You told me that you woke up at 6:30 but had stayed by my side.  Those were the best days of our lives.  Those were also the only days that I remember you smiling.  

 

            What about you…which profession are you planning on taking up?  Maybe you could work in the Ministry; then again, maybe not.  How about a teaching career, you’ll get to work with Dumbledore!  Defense Against the Dark Arts; you were always best at that!  Or even maybe Transfiguration?  It’ll be so difficult to choose, you were the best in our class at every subject!  Oh…I’ve got it!  You should come be an Auror with me; that way, we’ll get to spend all of our time together.  

 

            Whatever you choose to do, I really wouldn’t appreciate you becoming a Death Eater or doing anything supporting You-Know-Who.  As you know too well, I am a Muggle born; he will kill me if he gets the chance.  This is like Grindelwald all over again, trying to “purify” the race, just like he and his Muggle assistant tried (and almost completed) before we were born.  I think that 1945 is the year…oh yes it says so on Dumbledore’s chocolate frog card.  Please Severus…I’m begging you.

 

            I know that you have no family to call your own, that you need somebody to look after you, but please don’t let it be them.  Do not go to such terrible lengths to be accepted.  To be accepted by them would mean to be denied not only my friendship, but also my love.  I would not let you touch me; never again let you take my hand in yours in mine.  Never would I let you come near me, never even look at me.  If you are looking for acceptance, come to me.  You do not need a false family, using you only for evil, when you truly know in your heart that I love you.  I already accept you for who you are, you are my best friend and I love you dearly.  Severus, do not abandon me in this world alone!  It would genuinely break my heart. 

 

            On a happier subject; Severus, how is your new flat?  I’m assuming that you have one, knowing all too well that you’d never go back to your father’s house after what happened between you and his fist when you were just a child.  I’d like to come and see your new home, if it’s alright with you.  Maybe we can have a bit of fun, (and this time we don’t have to worry about your dormitory mates walking in on us!)  You do have a bed, right?  I’m only joking, well, kind of. 

 

            Anyway, back to news that you probably do not care about, yet I’m telling you anyway.  Sirius and Remus got engaged!  How wonderfully cute is that?  A dog and a werewolf!  Just imagine it.  I’m inviting you to go to the wedding with me; you can be my special guest that I was invited with.  I don’t want you to protest, I’m taking you with me.  You’re coming even if I have to drag you there!  I’m dying to see you in a tux; I can just imagine how handsome you’ll look!

 

            Arthur and Molly Weasley are about to have another baby…this will be their sixth! They’re so lucky, they found each other young.  They didn’t waste a minute of their lives; they got started right away.  Now, what are those kids’ names? I think the oldest is Bill, the next Charles, then comes Percival, and then Frank and Geoff.  No, that’s not it! Maybe Fred and erm…George!  That’s it!  They must be a handful, five children and only one in Hogwarts!  All boys too!  What lucky people.  

 

             I want to have six children as well, a large family; the kind that we both were deprived of as children.  Maybe four, five kids will do well for us…I mean me; *my mistake*.  Well, actually, it wasn’t a mistake.  I wish to have all of your children, Severus Snape.  I find myself truly in love with you. 

 

            There is not a moment of my life that I am not thinking about you.  Everything about you; your beautiful, chiseled features, your dark hair opposing your pale skin, even that adorable nose!  What I love best is the way that you can make me smile.  One look or thought of you and my grin stretches from ear to ear!  I want to be with you forever, never leave your side.  

 

            I miss you terribly; you should come visit me soon!  I really want to talk to you, it seems like we haven’t seen each other in ages (though I know that we have).  I think that we should move in together!  You could come live here with me… wouldn’t that be so much fun?  I love you Severus…I really do.  When you receive this letter, come by and we’ll talk and have a bit (or a lot) of fun!  I miss you.  I love you.  Come be with me!  If you don’t want to live with me…that’s fine, but at least come and visit me often, I cannot live without you!  

 

            **Love forever,  
** **Lily  
** ****

 

P.S.  Potter asked me out again, he’s really starting to annoy me to no end… well, not starting to, he always has been annoying.  I love you!  Write back ASAP or come and see me anytime…I’m never too busy for you, Severus.  

**A/N: Didja love it, hate it, or was it just messed up?  Please leave me a review and tell me which!**


End file.
